The fallen
by noo-sama
Summary: "juntar a un chico malo y a una chica mala es la perfecta receta para un loco, retorcido, sucio y sexy amor" new summary, pasen y lean AU :)
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, hola, holaaa! :3 vengo con otra historia muajajaja! Y si tengo la mala costumbre de: se me ocurre una idea para fic, la escribo en Word, me veo contenta o casi contenta con el resultado y la subo XD si lo sé debo arreglar mis malos hábitos u_u, espero que disfruten aunque sea un poco el corto primer cap :3!_

_._

_._

_**The Fallen**_

_._

_._

* * *

Parpadeo por décima vez para no dormir de aburrimiento ¡los jodidos profesores lo hacían a propósito! Como si fuera interesante ver la cara de una maestra con la piel traslucida, si le tocara el brazo con un dedo apuesto a que se haría cenizas, siento un toque en mi brazo al levantar la vista veo los ojos de Eriol, lo quiera admitir o no un viejo amigo, "_mañana llega una nueva ¿escuchaste?"_

_-Me vale un carajo si llega el papa Benedicto o cualquier jodida persona-_ le respondo de mala gana, al parecer entendió que mi humor no estaba del todo bien y dejo de molestarme.

¿Una nueva uhh? Seguro es como todas una de esas estúpidas que se hacen santas pero son mas zorras que las jodidas porristas, no me gustan sus sonrisas fingidas hacen que todos piensen lo mejor de ellas escondiendo su verdadera personalidad, definitivamente preferiría pasar toda la tarde hablando con la vieja traslucida en vez de estar con ellas un minuto.

La campana suena sacándome de mi sueño, abro los ojos y me encuentro con tres rostros conocidos.

"_te ves acabado"_ dijo Eriol con una sonrisa socarrona.

"_Te ves como la mierda"_ continuó Yamazaki

"_concuerdo con ambos"_ termino diciendo Kerberos

"Jodanse" les respondo al momento en el que me froto los ojos con pesadez _-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?-_ Les pregunto.

Eriol mira su reloj -_solo un par de horas-_ responde nuevamente con su usual sonrisa socarrona _-¡cabron no podrías haber venido antes!-_ le grito

_-a decir verdad no habría venido si Mei Ling no me hubiese acosado las dos horas para saber en dónde estabas-._

_-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Olvide a Mei!- _Digo empujándolos para salir, Salí corriendo del lugar, debía llegar lo suficientemente temprano como para verla actuar, si le fallaba esta vez me cagaría la vida durante unos buenos meses.

.

.

Abro los ojos con pesadez, miro alrededor _*mierda olvide ordenar*,_ me paro lentamente pero lo vuelvo a recordar, ahora ya vivía sola.

Sin darme cuenta sonrió un poco, que cambio más brusco había atravesado los últimos días, mi madre fallece dejándome sola, de cierta forma extrañaba a Touya se había ido hace un par de meses al exterior con su comprometida Nakuru para formalizar su relación.

"_Vendré a visitarte lo más seguido que pueda, monstruo"_ fueron sus palabras de despedida antes de cruzar la puerta, desde ese momento supe que lo vería muy poco, como odiaba extrañar a la gente.

_¿Mi padre?_ No lo menciono, porque prefiero que el solo sea un casi inexistente recuerdo que guardo en algunos álbumes de fotos viejas, no lo conocí mucho pues él había fallecido cuando yo era pequeña, por razones de las que no me entere nunca.

Mi madre, ella si es una historia aparte, una mujer sin lugar a dudas bella trabajadora, algo o mejor dicho muy despistada, siempre despertándome con su alegre sonrisa y su chillona voz, _"Sakura no debes llegar tarde a la escuela" "Sakura no olvides que te quiero"_ eran las frases que siempre escuchaba por las mañanas, suelto una pequeña carcajada, ya la extrañaba, siento una caliente lagrima bajar por mi pómulo derecho, rápidamente la seco con una mano.

Veo la hora, seis de la mañana nunca antes me había despertado a esta hora, entro a la ducha y me pongo a pensar cómo será la secundaria a la que me cambie, se preguntaran el porqué, todo comienza nuevamente desde mi madre.

Yo asistía a una de esas secundarias estúpidamente caras, donde todas las chicas sudan channel al correr, y por romperse una uña lloran como si se hubiesen roto una pierna, increíblemente soporte un par de años ahí dentro no hubiese sido posible si no era por mi madre quien siempre que podía me hacia recordar _"Saku, tú debes estudiar ahí, así podrás llevar una mejor vida y ya no tendrás que depender de mi"_siempre al entrar en esos temas ella terminaba llorando y yo solamente la sostenía entra brazos, -_no te preocupes madre, saldremos adelante-_ le decía.

Secretamente aunque no dudo de que ella estaba enterada de que yo me hacía de modos que no me enorgullecen mucho para de una u otra forma conseguir dinero y dejarlo dentro de su delgada billetera, nunca me gusto sentirme como una carga, todas las noches ella se acercaba a mi cama _"gracias por todo mi angelito" _decía antes de darme un suave beso en la frente yo solo pretendía seguir dormida, -_no hay de qué madre-_ pensaba cuando ella cerraba la puerta.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando siento que la luz que entra por las ventanas se torna muy cegadora, al salir del baño ya eran las siete de la mañana, tomo una chaqueta de cuero negra, mi favorita me pongo unos jeans negros y para finalizar un par de tacones rojos, contenta con mi apariencia salgo de mi habitación.

Camino por las desoladas calles de la ciudad, veo atentamente cada uno de los detalles que se presentan ante mis ojos, siento la suave brisa recorrer cada espacio de mi cuerpo, sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a la secundaria Seijo, _"lo siento madre"_ son las únicas palabras que cruzan mi mente al pasar por las puertas del lugar.

.

Tocan las campanas que anuncian el empiezo de otro jodido día de clases viendo a los mismos costales de huesos que se hacen llamar "profesores", empezaba a prepararme para dormir como usualmente hacia, pero antes de poder hacerlo escucho las palabras de la vieja maestra.

"_Bien jóvenes, hoy recibiremos a su nueva compañera de clases, recíbanla como es debido"_ un momento después escuche unos cuantos comentarios obscenos de parte de mis "amigos", ellos no tenia mal gusto en el momento de escoger a una posible "presa", por curiosidad levanto un poco la cabeza y en ese momento la vi, "siéntese delante del joven Li" son las palabras de la maestra, levanto la mano ella se acerca hacia mi lentamente, el repiqueteo de sus tacones era lo único que se escucha en el salón, su cabello se ondeaba de una extraña manera, cuando se acerco mas note que su aura era negra con cierta manchas rojas y violetas, ella me ve y antes de sentarse me dedica una sonrisa ladina la cual no dudo en responder, definitivamente esta chica me interesa.

.

* * *

_Como verán, los personajes, más que todo Sakurita distan mucho de lo que uno suele esperar pero mi pensamiento al escribir este capítulo fue "ya estoy cansada de ver sobre Sakuras buenas quiero ver algo sobre las malas o no tan buenas?" Jo! Si me enrede pero en fin de ahí salió la idea principal! Espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco? Ideas, críticas, tomatazos o emmm chocolates? En los reviews please? Gracias por su atención lindas personitas :D_

_Atte. noo-sama_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Atención! Decidí cambiar un poco el trayecto de la historia por lo tanto le agregue un interesante (espero) "tema de trasfondo" al fic, por lo tanto no lo menciono en el summary de arriba XD, a si también habrá lemmon (luego) yum yum XD, ¡disfruten! A leer: 3!_

_Aghhh antes y por último, Los diálogos que sean Ammmm como les digo "telepáticamente" se verán con cursiva, los demás son con la gente abriendo la boca, oh por ultimo creo que no se los dije antes, los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, no gano dinero con el fic, aunque claro la trama y argumento de "The fallen" son enteramente míos._

_._

_._

_**The Fallen**_

_._

_._

* * *

"Como ya sabemos jóvenes, ya paso la primera semana de clases, y todavía no comenzamos a hacer ningún trabajo.

Por lo tanto la forma de trabajo constara de veinte parejas de trabajo, cada una formada por dos personas, estas parejas trabajaran juntas hasta el final de la gestión", termino diciendo la mujer de varios años.

En ese momento todas las personas del lugar se veían ya decidiendo quienes serían sus pareja, después de todo pasar todo un año con alguien que les agrada es una prioridad.

"Pero esperen, no crean que ustedes elegirán a sus parejas, seria todo un bullicio, por lo tanto este año se les asignaran parejas por apellidos"

Todos tenían una notable cara de fastidio, ya que sabían que no estarían con quienes planeaban estar.

_**Syaoran P.O.V.**_

…..Joshuyo y Katsura, Kawamura y kentaro, Kinomoto y Li, Mihara y Nagasaki…

Sentí algo parecido a la alegría recorrer mi cuerpo, estaría todo un año con la nueva.

Sentí que ella se había volteado a verme hace unos cinco minutos_"¿Tengo monos en la cara?" pienso algo divertido,_ antes de que yo pueda abrir la boca ella me interrumpe

_-No los tienes solo pienso que te vez guapo cuando piensas en mi-_Escuche que dijo ella con una sensual voz

Sonreí internamente, _si definitivamente será interesante_ pensé.

_Sí que lo será respondió con una sonrisa pícara_, la vi por última vez antes de salir por la puerta para ir a relajarme.

La vieja profesora ni intento replicarme algo, lo usual.

A pasos lentos me dirigí a mi lugar tranquilo, un lugar que no muchos conocen por lo tanto no muchos pasan por ahí.

Metí una mano al bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y tome el último cigarrillo que encontré, lo encendí y le di una larga calada, sentí una fuerte presencia acercándose.

_¿Me invitas?_ Me pregunto, voltee la cabeza para estar seguro si era ella, y si no estaba equivocado.

_¿Cómo me encontraste_? Le pregunto.

_¿Cómo no hacerlo? Solo seguí tu rastro de energía,_ dijo tranquila lentamente extendí la mano con el cigarrillo.

Pareció no importarle que sea de marihuana por lo tanto le dio un par de caladas rápidas.

_¿Sueles venir mucho aquí?_ Me pregunta tranquila.

Solo muevo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

_¿Sabes cómo hacer que el jodido anillo deje de palpitar? Le pregunto, esta cosa no ha dejado de palpitar desde la mañana._

_Creo que tengo una leve idea_, dijo al momento en el cual se sentaba sobre mis rodillas, nuevamente sonreí.

Sin esperar me beso de una forma incitadora_, eres rápida pensé_.

_"__No tienes la menor idea"_ respondió sonriendo

Puse ambas manos en su diminuta cintura para acercarla más hacia mí.

A pesar de haber fumado hace unos instantes su boca tiene ese enviciante sabor a alguna fruta que no logro distinguir bien.

Cuando ya no tiene aire se separa y me devuelve el cigarrillo se para rápidamente.

"_tengo que ocuparme de ciertos asuntos"_ dice al momento en el cual se va, contoneando las caderas de manera sensual, así dejándome una linda vista de su redondo y parado culo, si me había dejado con las ganas y de paso ahora la miro embobado.

"_Esa chica es diferente"_ dice una vocecita en mi cabeza, "no jodas" digo en voz alta, si ahora me encontraba insultando a mi consciencia.

"_Muy bien Xiao Lang, ya estas bajando"_ me responde, le resto importancia a la molesta vocecilla y le doy una calada más al cigarrillo que tenía entre manos.

Antes de que pueda pararme entro en conciencia de que el jodido anillo había dejado de palpitar.

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Rápidamente me dirijo al baño, y me mojo la cara un par de veces.

Lo había sentido desde la mañana, esa palpitación que envolvía mi mano y de alguna forma mi cuerpo, esa era la más clara señal de que iba a encontrarme con alguien interesante por alguna parte cercana.

Al ver su penetrante mirada sentí algo parecido a la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo, de una u otra forma sentí como si ya lo conociera, ya me habían explicado algo de los jodidos anillos, pero no estaba segura de todos sus pros y contras, debería haberle preguntado a Touya antes de que se vaya.

En fin mi madre me lo había explicado, _"Cuando veas a alguien que utiliza uno de los anillos será como un imán, no sabes lo que puedes llegar a hacer para juntarte con esa persona, por eso te pido que cuando lo encuentres me lo digas y por favor cuídate"_ ¡y no era para menos! Desde el momento en el cual cruce miradas con él y pude leer sus pensamientos sabia que sería una tarea difícil el no saltar sobre él para comérmelo a besos.

_¿Otros factores por los cuales me siento tan atraída hacia él?_

_Su increíblemente sexy físico

_Su aura, oh dios mío, en cuanto lo vi sabia que es un tipo ególatra, posesivo, seguro de sí mismo, tiene algo de buena gente y como todos un poco de pureza muy dentro de el, ¿Cómo no sentirse atraída por eso?

_ La interminable fuente de energía que emana su cuerpo, cuando entre al aula por un momento me sentí algo cegada, solo su luz era suficiente para iluminar todo el lugar y hacerlo parecer una estrella.

Aunque pensándolo bien logre notar como dos personitas mas llegaban a emanar una energía parecida, un chico de lentes y un chico de cabellos dorados, luego tendré tiempo de verlos de cerca.

Fui al estacionamiento del lugar y me apresure a meterme a mi carro y me fui hasta mi casa, después de todo ese día de clases ya estaba a punto de terminar y yo tengo mucho que hacer allí.

Estoy atascada en medio de la jodida trancadera y dentro el auto el calor es insoportable, pensare seriamente en venderlo y comprar no sé, una motocicleta tal vez, aunque a mi madre nunca le haya gustado nunca la idea de que yo ande sentada en una de esas _"bicicletas con motor"_como ella les decía no puedo evitar sonreír al recordarla, era una persona tan especial.

Al estacionar el auto me apresuro en entrar a mi casa, ¡ya llegue! Digo en voz alta, no puedo evitar darme un golpe algo fuerte en la frente, _"ya vives sola Sakura"_ me repito al momento en el que me dirijo al cuarto que solía ser de mi madre.

Abro la caja que hace unos días había estado revisando, y no lo hubiese hecho si no encontraba estos rayones con unas grandes letra roja diciendo: "Sakurita, por favor lee todo el contenido de la caja"

Hasta ahora solo había encontrado un diario, el cual no pude abrir, y unas cuantas facturas y recibos, diciendo que mama había pagado unos meses por adelantado los servicios de nuestra casa antes de fallecer.

Rebuscando para ver si encontraría algo de mayor importancia encontré un par de números.

El primero tenía el nombre de Sonomi Daidouji y el segundo decía Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tras estos había escrito un pequeño mensaje.

"_Sakurita, si llega a pasar algo por favor llama a estos dos números, Sonomi es mi prima y quisiera que le informes todo sobre tu o mi estado, por favor no seas terca y hazlo"_ reí un poco, no está presente pero aun así me llegan sus reproches.

Inmediatamente tomo el teléfono y marco el primer número.

***llamada de teléfono* (Debo aclarar que la letra en negrita es Sakura)**

Habla Sonomi Daidouji

**Buenas tardes, señora Daidouji, por medio de una carta mi madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto me dijo que debería llamarla.**

¡¿Nadeshiko?! ¿Cómo esta mi querida prima?

**Lamento informarle que ha fallecido hace un par de días.**

¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿con quién hablo?!

**Lamento decirle que no puedo decirle el cómo o porque, y habla con su hija Sakura Kinomoto.**

¡Sakura! Soy tu tía Sonomi, ¿en dónde estás viviendo?

**En Tomoeda.**

Escucho una voz algo distorsionada, algo parecido a unos cuantos gritos y por ultimo cortaron la llamada.

Vaya eso fue extraño pienso, intento llamar al número debajo del que acababa de llamar pero nadie contesta.

Estoy a punto de volver al trabajo que hacía antes de hacer las llamadas, pero escucho el tono de mi celular sonando a todo volumen.

_***llamada de teléfono* **_

**Habla Sakura**

Hola Kinomoto

**¿Li? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?**

Tengo contactos

**¿Necesitas algo?**

Solo veía si tienes tiempo y no sé, puedo ir a tu casa.

**Humm, mejor dime en donde vives tú y tal vez pase por ahí.**

Tras haber colgado veo el papel con algo de interés, esa era la zona por la cual estaba mi anterior colegio, sonrío al recordar las caras de las chicas plásticas al hacerles una que otra broma, eran tan burras que ni se daban cuenta quien les hacía todo.

Voy a mi habitación, pongo música a todo lo que dan los parlantes, y bailo como solía hacer hace tiempo, tomo unas cuantas prendas de mi armario y me decido por un corsé rojo, una chaqueta de cuero con detalles dorados que combinan a la perfección con el collar dorado que traigo puesto, tomo los primero tacones que encuentro y salgo de mi habitación.

Tomo las llaves del coche, algo de dinero y el papel con la dirección de Li y me dirijo al lugar, algo de diversión no estaría mal ¿verdad?

Veo el reloj al conducir, van a ser las nueve en veinte minutos_, "son solo cinco horas desde que me llamo"_ pienso algo divertida, ahora el tiempo transcurría tan rápidamente.

Llego a la casa en la cual me había indicado que él vivía, y me encuentro con nada más y nada menos que una de esas mansiones que abundan en la zona, "era de esperarse".

Salgo del auto a paso lento y toco el timbre un par de veces, la pequeña cámara que se posiciona unos centímetros arriba de mi cabeza se mueve en mi dirección, sonrío y le muestro un saludo militar.

Inmediatamente se abren las rejas del imponente lugar.

Camino algo apresurada al sentir una extraña presencia a mis espaldas y llego hasta costosa puerta de madera, antes de poder tocarla me abre la persona con la que tanto había esperado para encontrarme, sin mucha espera rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y lo beso, iba a empujarlo hacia adentro del lugar pero sus fuertes brazos me detienen.

Me da una mirada algo extraña y me lleva hasta unos lindos columpios de su jardín.

_¿Pasa algo?_ Le pregunto.

_-No, solamente que llegaste en el preciso momento el cual mi familia y un par de familias amigas íbamos a cenar-_

_-Ohh en ese caso, creo que debo irme-, le digo algo apenada._

_-No, no es necesario, al contrario Kinomoto no me parece mal idea que te quedes a cenar- me dijo seriamente._

_-Pero mi ropa no es adecuada para la ocasión- le digo, en ese momento el baja la mirada hasta mi escote,_ no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa en voz alta.

_-Eso no es problema, no es una cena formal-_ responde apuntándose y era verdad su ropa consistía en una chaqueta de cuero y un lindo pantalón oscuro.

_-¿Estás seguro?-_Le pregunto algo insegura.

_-Si no lo estuviera ¿estaría sentado como marica en medio de mi jardín con el viento congelándome las bolas?-_ Me dice con una sonrisa torcida

Sonrió_, -no lo estarías- respondo_, y me paro, dando a entender que me quedaría.

_-En ese caso Kinomoto me temo que deberé llamarte por tu nombre-._

_-¿Es necesario?- Le pregunto_

_-¿No sería extraño si llevo a una desconocida a una cena familiar?-_

Rio ante sus palabras, -_soy una desconocida Li-_, le respondo.

Se encoge de hombros_, -te digo Sakura me dices Syaoran fin del cuento-_ me dice antes de entrar a la mansión.

Me toma de la mano para que entre ya que me había quedado estática en la puerta del lugar.

Llegamos hasta el comedor y de repente todas las personas que en ese momento charlaban se callan al ver que yo había llegado.

La hermosa mujer de pelos negros que se encontraba al borde de la mesa sonríe al verme

-¿quién es esa linda mujer que trajiste Syaoran?-

-Ahh es una compañera de colegio, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto-

En ese momento me limito a dar una pequeña reverencia y decir un leve, -buenas noches- que respondieron todos.

Pero que pocos modales tenemos, dijo la mujer nuevamente parándose de su asiento, mi nombre es Ieran Li, le hizo una seña a la joven chica de su lado y mentalmente le dijo algo como _"Preséntate Mei Ling no seas mal educada"_ reí un poco por la expresión que puso ella al pararse.

Mi nombre es Mei Ling Li, dijo sonriéndome de una forma algo extraña al momento en el cual miraba a la señora Li con algo de complicidad, ambas intercambiaron algunas palabras que no pude entender.

Buenas noches señorita Kinomoto, mi nombre es Yue Hiraguizawa dijo un apuesto hombre el cual estaba sentado al lado de una cara conocida para mí.

Buenas noches Kinomoto, creo que nos conocemos dijo el chico de lentes y cabello azul a quien reconocí como Hiraguizawa un muchacho de mi aula.

Buenas noches señorita Kinomoto, mi nombre es Kaho Mitsuki dijo la mujer de rostro tranquilo y agradable presencia.

Buenas noches Kinomoto te ves bien, fueron las únicas palabras del chico de cabellos dorados a quien reconocí como Mitsuki Kerberos, el otro chico poseedor de una grande energía de mi aula.

-"Gracias" y buenas noches- respondí nuevamente al ver que todos ya habían terminado de presentarse Li me llevo a un asiento vacío, el cual estaba cerca de la señora Li y Mei Ling.

La cena transcurrió de una manera normal, una charla animada se dio cuando empezamos a hablar sobre temas sobre naturales, después de todo ya sabíamos que somos por así decirlo _"iguales"_

Discretamente veo el reloj de mi muñeca, _¡ya eran las doce!_ Olvide bloquear mis pensamientos por lo tanto la señora Ieran me escucho.

-¡Oh ya se hizo tarde! Lo lamento tanto señorita Sakura, no puede caminar usted sola a estas horas por la calle, es tan peligroso- dijo algo dramática.

Reí internamente, no se preocupe señora Li, vine en auto por lo tanto no estoy en peligro.

Tras las respectivas despedidas con todos Syaoran y Mei Ling me acompañaron hasta mi auto, ¡Que te vaya bien Sakurita! Fueron las palabras de la niña, intente arrancar el auto pero no funciono, a la tercera vez note que el tablero decía que no tengo gasolina.

_¡Pero se supone que venía con el tanque lleno! Esto me huele extraño_ dije ya que podría jurar que vi una sonrisa de diablilla plasmada en la cara de Mei Ling, -_al parecer se acabo la gasolina-, le dije un poco apenada a Syaoran_ quien empujo levemente a Mei Ling, dándole a entender que entrara a su casa.

Veo nuevamente el reloj de la habitación de huéspedes, ¿Cómo es que me habían convencido de quedarme? Ahhh si simplemente la señora Ieran Li, fue encantadora con migo y claro dijo que todos los autos de la mansión estaban siendo vistos, reparados y/o mejorados para evitar cualquier tipo de incidente con ellos.

Si sabía que no era cierto, pero por su insistencia y su linda aura pura decidí quedarme, nuevamente doy una vuelta en el colchón intentando encontrar una posición cómoda, pero no logro hacerlo, siento una presencia atrás de la puerta, los vellos de los brazos se me erizan, lentamente me paro y la abro y me encuentro con que no había nadie rondando por ahí.

Estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta pero alguien me toma por la muñeca _"Sakura"_ escucho que Syaoran dice con voz ronca detrás de mí.

Al voltearme lo veo con el cabello mojado al igual que todo él, solo tenía una toalla enroscada en la cintura, no puedo evitar morderme el labio.

-"_Si haces eso de nuevo no respondo por mis actos"-_ dijo con voz tranquila.

Le sonrió mostrando mis dientes y lo hago de nuevo, el me besa sin esperar más me lleva hasta su dormitorio, me hace recostar sobre su cama para iniciar con otra sesión de besos, -_esta noche será larga- le digo sonriendo_ -_"Vaya que lo será"-_ responde sacándome la ropa.

.

Siento una mano tocándome en el brazo, abro los ojos con pesadez, recordando lo que había hecho anoche, un buen polvo después de tanto tiempo, no me había ido nada mal.

Veo a quien me había hecho despertar y me encuentro con la cara boquiabierta y las mejillas rojas de Mei Ling.

_No me digas que viste lo que acabo de pensar, le pregunto._

_-Cre…em…e -qu...e…-no-qui…se-ha...cerl…o-_, dijo tartamudeando de una forma algo graciosa, siento como mis mejillas arden pero aun así me rio por su expresión, lo siento le respondo.

La tomo por los hombros y la sacudo un poco ya que no reaccionaba, ella mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro.

_-Venía a decirte que tía Ieran te llama para desayunar-_, muevo la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Voy con ella quien seguía afectada por lo que acababa de ver, "buenos días" digo al entrar al comedor.

Buenos días Sakura, responde la señora de los cabellos negros, ella y Syaoran ven a Mei Ling quien seguía con las mejillas de un tono carmín.

-"_mierda olvide hacerle recordar que bloquee sus pensamientos"- pienso_, aunque para ese momento Ieran ya me veía con los ojos abiertos como platos y vi a Syaoran algo perturbado sacando a Mei Ling del lugar.

Nuevamente siento un ligero ardor en mis mejillas y sonrió como una tonta, _"este será el desayuno más largo que haya tenido"_

_._

* * *

_Bueno ahí lo dejo Jajaja, si y debo agregar que me siento de una u otra forma orgullosa XD es el primer capítulo de un fic que escribo que sea así de largo :3, espero que les haya agradado y lamento las tardanzas, ya saben infórmeme lo que se les ocurra a través de reviews (si linda manera de pedirlos e_e) en fin espero que les haya agradado y me despido con un gran abrazote de oso._

_P.D. la ropa que Saku describe que lleva puesta en el capitulo es la misma que la foto de la historia :D (solo digo :3)_

_Noo-sama_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Apuesta**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rated "T" por vocabulario, no lo olviden ;) (Próximamente M)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Les recuerdo que la letra en **__cursiva __**es porque las conversaciones se llevan dentro de la mente (Telepáticamente si se le puede decir así)o también son los pensamientos que nuestros personajes "especiales" escuchan, sin más aclaraciones (por ahora) ¡a leer!.**_

* * *

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por décimo cuarta vez en el día, apenas era su segundo día de clases que ella asistía en Seijo y ya había recibido veinte tarjetas de anónimos proponiéndole hacer "cosas indebidas" como si no tuviese suficiente con los pensamientos que le dedicaba cada persona que se le cruzaba, y aunque les parezca raro, ella no se ponía esa ropa que parecía una con su piel por estar con traza de zorra y que se le anden lanzando pensando que es una completa fácil, se la ponía simplemente porque le gustaba.

En distintas ocasiones ya había tenido que retener uno o más golpes en la cara dedicados a aquellas personas que hacían comentarios demasiado grotescos sobre lo que le harían o sobre como la veían, si pero después de tanto tiempo ya había aprendido a simplemente ignorarlos, aunque eso no evitaba que le hagan subir el ego.

Cerro el casillero haciéndolo sonar de manera estrepitosa, varias personas la vieron en ese momento, escucho comentarios que iban desde "_vaya, y ¿se hace llamar chica?, es una torpe con traza de puta"_ hasta _"Vaya seguro ese bombón quiere algo de atención"._

Se sintió algo enojada, evito sacarles el dedo a todos y se fue caminando sin rumbo fijo, al sentir las presencias que ya bien conocía, utilizo su mejor defensa mental y oculto su energía a niveles relativamente normales, claro para que ninguno de ellos se entere que ella escuchaba su conversación.

_-"Ya sabes que la mercancía no llegara hasta las siguientes semanas, pero no se preocupen, para mañana ya tenemos un adelanto"_

_-"¿Sabes cuánto será?"_

_-"Alrededor de mil gramos"_

Sintió como las presencias se acercaban por lo tanto corrió en dirección opuesta.

_¿Con que drogas huh?, sabía que ya estaban metidos en eso y otras cosas mas pero ¿mil gramos? Están locos_, pensaba Sakura, de repente sintió como una mano la tomaba por el brazo y la llevaba hasta un lugar oscuro.

_-Sa…ku…ra…, te aconsejo que no escuches nuestras conversaciones, puede que te enteres de cosas que no quisieras saber-_

Se sintió como una niña pequeña que acababa de romper un jarrón, hace tiempo que no se había sentido así, y era mejor para su salud mental.

_-¿no planeas decir algo en tu defensa?-_

Vio los intensos ojos ámbar con las pupilas dilatadas, no pudo evitar reír, apostaba a que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones.

_-Tal vez me gusta escuchar lo que no debo-_ fue su pensamiento

Las palabras o en este caso pensamientos, habían sido dejados de lado por la creciente tensión sexual entre ambos, el imagino todas las cosas que le haría en ese preciso momento, antes de poder hacer algo escucho un comentario de la chica que tenía entre brazos.

_-Sabes que estamos en el colegio ¿verdad?-_

_-Si-_

_-Sabes que nos pueden escuchar ¿no es así?-_

_-Me importa un carajo si nos escucha la vieja traslucida y se muere de un infarto ¡es más! Sería bueno-_

Ella sonrió de manera seductora, y se preguntaba ¿Por qué Syaoran le gustaba tanto?

__Ahí mismo estaba su respuesta, el era tan impulsivo, tan sexy, "tan especial"_

_-Hey, si sigues pensando así, me lo creeré- dijo el chico con una sonrisa ladina._

No pudo evitar ponerse roja _-¡demonios! Ya había olvidado que somos iguales-_

Él le dedico una sonrisa sensual _–pero no te preocupes porque…..-_ sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por cierta mujer de cabellos blancos.

-¡Oh dios mío!, señorita Kinomoto no me diga que el joven Li se aprovechaba de usted, ¡Joven Li suéltela ahora mismo!- Decía la mujer golpeando a Syaoran en los brazos, increíblemente irritado el la dejo con delicadeza en el suelo.

-¡Joven Li, ahora diríjase a el salón de detención!- dijo la profesora con una vena saltándole en el cuello.

El aludido lanzo maldiciones en otro idioma y se fue caminando a paso rápido.

-Señorita Kinomoto ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto la anciana ya tranquila, -Si señora Inoue- le respondió Sakura con pesadez.

-Tiene que tener cuidado con ese Li, no sabe la fama que tiene por estos lares- dijo la anciana con cierta gracia, -lo sé señora Inoue- respondió Sakura algo divertida por la forma en la que se refería a Syaoran.

-Ahora Señorita Kinomoto, le sugiero que vaya al baño a arreglar sus ropas- dijo como último comentario la mujer antes de retirarse a su correspondiente salón.

Vio hacia abajo notando como su short se encontraba casi a la altura de sus entre piernas, su camisa estaba desabotonada hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, sintió la cara arder por unos segundos, la maestra Inoue los había visto en tales condiciones.

Ella salió de sus cavilaciones recordando que la maestra había enviado a Syaoran a la sala de detenciones, se dirigió a pasos rápidos hacia el lugar, tal vez se disculparía y le daría una recompensa, caminó por todo el lugar hasta que por fin sintió su energía mas y mas fuerte y sin darse cuenta se vio en frente de la sala de instrumentos.

Abrió la puerta lentamente intentando hacer poco ruido, y claramente lo vio montando a una perra de cabellera rubia.

_-¡El muy hijo de puta me deja con las ganas y viene a follar a este cuarto de mierda!-_

Si Sakura se encontraba en llamas, y no, no estaba celosa ni nada por el estilo solo que planeaba encontrarlo y terminar lo que la vieja mugrosa les había interrumpido pero el muy perro ya estaba con otra, con la sangre hirviendo se fue a cualquier otro lugar, para despejarse y quitarse las ganas con el primero que encuentre.

A grandes zancadas se dirigió al lugar en el cual había compartido un cigarrillo de Mariguana con Syaoran, y no es que fuera drogadicta ni nada por el estilo pero el probar de vez en cuando no le haría daño ¿verdad?

Tomo el i pod que siempre cargaba con ella y puso su canción favorita, snuff de una hermosa banda llamada Slipknot

Se dispuso a cantar en voz baja, sintió tres presencias acercarse, no tenía que verlos para saber que ya se encontraban al lado suyo, se permitió mentir ya que sabía que él no había sentido su presencia y que en ese preciso instante no le podía leerle la mente.

_-¡Oh Syaoran!_ _Pensé que estabas en detención, lamento lo que paso, seguro te aburriste estando media hora allí adentro ¿o me equivoco?- _dijo Sakura intentando esconder su furia contra él.

_-No hay lío-_ respondió despreocupado _-estar allí no fue tan malo como crees-_ siguió diciendo con una sonrisa algo malévola.

_**-"angels lie to keep control"- **_fue la parte de la canción que Sakura escucho en cuanto Syaoran termino de hablar, sonrió pensando como la misma canción había respondido a sus pensamientos.

_-Creo que los dejare solos-_ dijo la castaña al momento en el cual se paraba, antes de salir de la vista de los tres le guiño un ojo al chico de cabellos dorados, quien por alguna extraña razón se le hacía "un poco" irresistible.

No le importo que todavía faltaba casi toda la mañana de clases y salió del lugar encendió el motor de su auto y se pregunto a donde podía ir, no le importo mucho, iría a donde el viento la lleve.

_**-El siguiente día-**_

Todas las personas cercanas al instituto de Seijo pararon su caminar al escuchar el inconfundible rugido de una motocicleta acercarse, el público femenino esperaba ver a uno de los tres galanes del lugar, pero se sorprendieron al ver a una mujer que iba a una velocidad impresionante, y se sorprendieron aún más al ver que entraba al estacionamiento de su colegio.

_***En el estacionamiento de Seijo***_

Tres chicos se veían completamente anonadados por la fuerte presencia que acababa de llegar en una imponente motocicleta "ninja" de color rojo, y claro como en todo comercial de motocicletas se saco el casco de manera lenta, y al final movió su larga melena de forma seductora, al hacerlo vio en su dirección sonriendo y caminando a paso endemoniadamente lento.

_-¿Creen que le interese ir?-_ pregunto algo interesado Eriol.

_-No lo creo, para empezar ¡es mujer!-_ siguió Kerberos.

_-La invitare, esto será interesante-_ termino diciendo Syaoran mirando a Sakura de pies a cabeza.

_-Mitsuki, Hiraguizawa, Syaoran- _dijo en orden Sakura a modo de saludo, cada uno correspondió el saludo.

Antes de que Syaoran pueda invitarla al lugar ella respondió.

_-Sí, iré y claro que participare, pero ¿en donde es? No entendí bien la ubicación del lugar-_ pregunto ella.

En ese momento los tres chicos se dieron un golpe mental, ya habían pasado dos semanas de conocerse y no les cabía que eran "iguales".

_-No te preocupes nosotros iremos a recogerte- dijo_ Kerberos hablando por los tres.

_-Gracias ke…ro-_ respondió la jade tocándole suavemente la punta de la nariz al decir su nombre, camino hacia su salón riendo en voz alta, le gustaba el efecto que lograba tener en los hombres.

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Los días definitivamente ya habían transcurrido rápido, mucho para mi gusto, por lo menos en unas horas tendría algo de diversión, me tomo el trabajo de pulir mi nueva motocicleta, ¿Cómo la obtuve?, fácil simplemente vendí mi antiguo auto y compre esta nueva belleza, no me arrepiento para nada del cambio, el conducir en una motocicleta era simplemente lo mejor.

-¡ya está!- digo fascinada con la apariencia de la moto, definitivamente se ve bien, escojo una chaqueta de cuero roja y la combino con un conjunto de pantalones, botas y una linda solera negras, me pongo muy poco maquillaje y voy hasta mi puerta para esperar a los chicos.

Exactamente con un minuto de atraso ellos aparecieron delante de mí cada uno con las motos más bellas que alguien vería, no espere a que ninguno baje de ellas y me adelante, en cuestión de segundos ellos se encontraban delante mío.

_-"Solo síguenos"- _dijo Eriol.

Sentí algo de rabia al ver que yo tenía que ir detrás de ellos por lo tanto me les adelante unas cuantas calles, vi hacia atrás con autosuficiencia, los había dejado algo sorprendidos, pero eso duro poco ya que nuevamente en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban nuevamente delante mío.

_-hee preciosa, no te adelantes o podrías perderte-_ me dijo Kerberos.

No pude evitar sonreír como una boba, si ese chico de una u otra forma llegaba a gustarme, al salir de mis pensamientos entro en cuenta de que ya íbamos por una de las carreteras de salida de Tomoeda, en cuestión de minutos nos encontramos en un lugar al que identifique como una pista de carreras clandestina, a lo lejos pude ver que había mucha gente, en su mayoría hombres, casi todos unos grandulones forrados en cuero, todos y cada uno de ellos con una motocicleta.

Al llegar a lo que parecía ser la entrada del lugar nos recibieron un par de hombres con apariencia de gorilas, estos se bajaron las gafas y al ver a los tres chicos de adelante y a mí nos permitieron entrar al lugar.

Debo admitir que en un principio me sentí algo intimidada por el lugar ¿la razón? Yo era la única mujer del lugar y todos o por lo menos la mayoría de los presentes que se encontraban cerca me escrutaban con la mirada, con los usuales pensamientos pervertidos y unos que otros machistas, algo así como

"_Es una mujer, ella no debería estar aquí"_

Les reste importancia, aunque no se me quitaron las ganas de darles unos buenos golpes, seguíamos avanzando por el lugar, hasta que por fin paramos en un lugar en donde había poca gente.

Syaoran inmediatamente se bajo de la moto dirigiéndose a un hombre de imponente presencia y como no, lindo rostro, cuando me encontraba a punto de bajarme de mi cómodo asiento el miro hacia donde yo estaba.

_-Sakura, sería mejor si vas, no se a revisar el lugar-_

Me sentí algo enojada por sus palabras, por lo tanto no espere para irme a algún lugar algo alejado de él, al encontrarme en este espacio vacío, sin hombres con cara de violadores en serie, me senté en una pequeña porción de cemento que parecía estar no tan sucia.

Baje mi energía lo mas que pude, intente ocultar mi aura, por un momento quería estar tranquila, tome mis audífonos y me los puse, no sé cuánto tiempo habría pasado pero sentí una cálida mano posarse en mi pierna, al abrir los ojos me encontré con una penetrante mirada azul cielo.

-¿Que hace una mujer tan linda sola en un lugar tan horrible como este?- me pregunto

-¿Qué hace un chico tan apuesto en un lugar tan horrible como este?- le respondí con otra pregunta.

Me sonrió de una manera pícara –Tal vez lo mismo que tu- me respondió tranquilo, por una u otra razón la calidez de su mano me hizo entrar en cuenta que el tenia la mano en un lugar estratégico de mi pierna.

Recorrí con la mirada su brazo y al llegar a mi pierna no puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior, este chico es tan condenadamente sensual….

Al mirarlo al rostro vi que seguía con la misma sonrisa, le sonreí del mismo modo, lo único que sentí en ese momento fue la calidez de unos suaves labios sobre los míos, su mano se poso en mi cintura, mis manos en su cuello, cuando estaba a punto de profundizar el beso, escuche una voz que en raras ocasiones había escuchado.

-Sakura, lamento interrumpir tu ligue pero debo hacerte una pequeña propuesta- dijo con aspereza.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo me separe del hermoso chico de cabellos rubios, sentí que abrió uno de mis bolsillos y deposito algo en este, se fue guiñándome un ojo.

Le sonreí en respuesta a su gesto.

Al mirar a los penetrantes ojos ámbares lo primero que hice fue preguntarme como me había encontrado si mi energía en estos momentos estaba como la de cualquier persona común, por el momento le reste importancia y le pregunté:

_-Y bien, ¿cuál es tu propuesta?-_

_-Te reto a una carrera, el que gane pide lo que se le antoje-_

_-Está bien-_ le respondo calmada, sin esperar su reacción me subo a la motocicleta y voy a hasta lo que parecía ser el punto de partida, al estar al lado de Syaoran solo escuchaba pensamientos como _"¿una mujer se atreve a retar a Li?, debe estar loca"_

Intento tranquilizarme y me preparo para lo que llegaría a ser la primera carrera de motocicletas en la que me veo involucrada.

En pocos minutos una voluptuosa mujer se para frente nuestro haciendo extrañas señas

_**-¿Preparados?... Listos…. ¡YA!-**_ Grita haciéndose a un lado, al escuchar el rugido de la moto de Syaoran entro en cuenta de que ya debería haber partido.

Al haber avanzado unos metros, olvido la gente que nos veía desde atrás, olvido que es la segunda vez que conducía esta nueva motocicleta, hago caso omiso al hecho de que había olvidado ponerme el casco, olvido que estoy haciendo algo "peligroso" y me dedico a disfrutar el viento rozándome cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y el sol llegándome a la cara si, definitivamente conducir una moto era de las mejores cosas que yo había hecho.

_-Mierda ¡ya no veo a Syaoran!_- pienso preocupada, ya que recuerdo que estoy en una carrera piso el acelerador a fondo y en poco tiempo logro ver a Syaoran aproximadamente a treinta metros de donde yo estaba.

Haciendo maniobras sigo las señalizaciones y poco a poco me veo más cerca de él, se que estamos cerca a la meta porque ya voy escuchando los leves pensamientos que la gente dice suponiendo quien iba a llegar antes.

Nuevamente ignoro los murmullos que escucho en mi cabeza y me concentro en intentar rebasar a Syaoran, llegue a pensar que era como un juego, el tomaba la delantera unos segundos y luego yo lo hacía, veo hacia adelante y entro en cuenta de que faltaban unos escasos diez metros para llegar a la meta, me distraigo durante unos segundos al sentir un extraño mareo acompañado con unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la meta, con Syaoran mirándome de una forma algo extraña.

Sin esperar a que reaccione me toma por la muñeca y me lleva hasta un lugar algo alejado en donde nadie nos veía o escuchaba.

_-Este es el trato, no te importara un carajo mi vida, no me importara un carajo la tuya, lo único que quiero es sexo, cuando quiera, en donde quiera y como quiera, no hay fecha límite-_

* * *

_**¡Hohoho! ¿Qué les pareció? Nuestro Syao le hizo un innegable trato a nuestra querida y algo loquilla Sakura, lamento las demoras pero no fue de lo más fácil escribir el capitulo Jajaja, espero que les haya agradado, y lamento si hay fallas ortográficas o cosas mal escritas, quejas, consejos, críticas constructivas, comentarios, etc. ya lo saben por medio de un review, se les agradece la paciencia y el leerme (TT_TT) se despide con un cordial saludo!**_

_**Noo-sama :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The fallen**_

.

.

.

_Ohhh, lamento tanto la tardanza TT_TT la gran excusa es que escribí cuatro capítulos que deberían haber ido en lugar de este, pero me pareció que irían mejor después, por lo tanto actualizo en dos días (o tres *-*) y así sucesivamente hasta que se acaben los capítulos que tengo (si es que no se acaba el mudo XD) bueno, dejando de lado esto espero que disfruten del capítulo, ¿y espero que me sigan leyendo? TT_TT, desde ahora se los digo, toda letra cursiva son pensamientos o charlas que se dan telepáticamente *-*, sin mucho más que agregar, ¡a leer!_

* * *

Sintió que los parpados le pesaban, se acomodó de una mejor forma en la sucia y fría banca de madera.

_-¿Cómo mierdas llegamos aquí?-_ pregunto Kerberos con desgano

-_Otra vez una redada en el bar-_ dijo el oji azul frotándose los ojos.

El de cabellos chocolate rio a carcajadas _–no recuerdo nada-_ dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

_-quien te manda a fumar tanta maría-_ le responde Eriol.

Ignoro el comentario del peli azul _-Creo que esta vez Ieran se cabreara en serio-_ pensaba Syaoran recordando cómo había llegado a vivir a Tomoeda.

La primera vez que había ido a parar a un lugar parecido, su madre se veía decepcionada, así que decidió mandarlo a un "pueblito" para que este lejos de las malas influencias de su natal Hong Kong, en ese lugar había conocido a Eriol y Kerberos, buenos chicos, aunque eran "aún peores influencias" como lo diría su madre.

La segunda vez que se vio en el mismo lugar, gracias al cielo había pasado desapercibida para su madre, ya que con la ayuda de Kaho Mitsuki, la madre de Kerberos había podido salir sin que nadie más se enterara.

Pero la tercera vez, no tardó en llegar a oídos de su madre, quien en ese momento hizo maletas y fue a vivir con su hijo a una de las tantas "casitas" que tenía por el lugar, no tardó en darle reprimendas y castigarlo por un par de meses, lo cual no impidió que el lograra escabullirse más de una vez para volver a sus andadas.

De la cuarta y la quinta, no recuerda mucho, tal vez había fumado demasiada hierba pero no estaba enterado de lo que había sucedido.

Pero en esta sexta vez, y después de haberle dicho a su madre que _"intentaría deja de meterse en mas de esas mierdas"_ si estaba seguro de que nada lindo le esperaba, es más le había dejado dormir en ese horrible lugar, según él y sus amigos era la primera vez que se quedaban a dormir ahí.

Por el momento decidió que lo mejor sería descansar, cerró los ojos y lo demás no le importó.

._.

Abrió los ojos, e inmediatamente sonrió, se sentía de maravilla, y no, no había tenido sexo, ni había comido un delicioso helado de chocolate, que usualmente le traían ese sentimiento de alegría, simplemente había amanecido así.

Se tomo el trabajo de cocinar tocino, con un buen par de huevos y un zumo de naranja termino de comérselos en un dos por tres y se quedo sentada en la banca de madera de su cocina, era domingo por lo tanto no tenía mucho que hacer, rebusco entre los cajones y tomo entre manos la cámara fotográfica que hace tanto tiempo amaba y ahora le dejaba un agrio sabor en la boca, intento con todas sus fuerzas salir con la cámara entre manos, pero no pudo hacerlo y no sabría en cuanto tiempo estaría preparada para intentarlo.

Opto por quedarse en su casa, cómodamente sentada en su sillón favorito, viendo un canal llamado Discovery Channel, resulta que en ese preciso momento hablaban sobre animales del bosque, al ver a un lobo que poseía un hermoso pelaje café oscuro un solo pensamiento asalto su mente _-Syaoran-_ no pudo evitar preguntarse porque no le había llamado, ni molestado, ni siquiera le había mostrado señal de vida durante un día entero, era extraño era hasta un poco preocupante considerando que el ultimo par de días la había "_obligado"_ a salir a una infinidad de lugares, sin pensarlo dos veces ya que podría declinar la idea, se levanto de golpe del sillón, tomo un poco de dinero y salió con sus llaves en mano, _¿quien dice que no podía visitar a la señora Ieran sin avisar?_

A una velocidad algo rápida, fue hasta la mansión Li, no estaba acostumbrada a entrar a una de esas mansiones, aunque si estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente adinerada ya que su madre en vida le había dicho y recalcado que debía estudiar en ese instituto para gente _"de la alta" _como ellas mismas solían etiquetarse, pero dejo de lado sus pensamientos cuando a lo lejos vio a tres chicos cuya apariencia, energía y aura conocía por demás entrando al lugar mirando al suelo como si estuviesen arrepentidos, o sintieran culpabilidad por algo.

Frunció el seño ante tal panorama, pero de todas formas se acerco hasta las hermosas rejas negras del lugar, al tocar el timbre inmediatamente el lente de la cámara que estaba un poco más arriba de ella se dirigió a su rostro, como siempre hizo ese usual saludo militar que la hacía ver tan vivaz.

En cuestión de segundos las rejas se abrieron para dejarle libre el camino hasta la puerta del lugar, a paso decidido fue acercándose mas y mas, hasta por fin llegar a tocar la puerta con los nudillos ya que utilizar la aldaba en forma de león le daba…. Cosa.

En pocos minutos la puerta se abrió, dejando ver tras ella a una de las muchas sirvientas del lugar, a modo de saludo hizo una leve reverencia la cual fue respondida, en silencio la siguió hasta llegar al salón en el cual se encontraban los tres chicos y la hermosa mujer de imponente presencia.

El ambiente se sentía algo pesado, vio la mirada de Ieran, que era de reproche dirigida a los tres que ahora la miraban a ella algo sorprendidos.

_-Buenas tardes-_ dijo casi inaudible, las respuestas fueron dadas de igual manera, a excepción de Ieran, quien estuvo con la mirada fija a los chicos por unos segundos más pero al voltear en su dirección su mirada se tornó en una cálida, parecía hasta afectuosa.

La castaña sintió un leve sonrojo al sentir la mirada de la bella mujer recorrer todo su cuerpo, y sintió por un momento como si temblara, sin darse cuenta la mujer se encontraba a escasos pasos suyos.

Por una fracción de segundo creyó haber escuchado en uno de los recónditos pensamientos de la mujer decirle

_-"Tu eres su salvación"-_

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otrointentando dejar de lado cualquiera de los pensamientos fuera de lugar que le llegaban a la mente "debí haber escuchado mal" se dijo.

Recibió una sonrisa cómplice de La señora Ieran, la aludida le tomo una mano y sin mover los labios le dijo:

_-Sakura, me alegra que estés por acá, lamentablemente tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, pero intentare llegar rápido, hasta que eso pase me gustaría mucho que te quedes acompañando a los chicos-_ dicho esto se retiro con elegantes pasos.

La castaña no pudo evitar pensar _–esta tarde será larga-._

._.

_***cuatro horas después***_

Tras seis six packs de cerveza, unas cuantas margaritas y otras cuantas fumadas de tabaco un chico de cabellos que parecían dorados bajo la luz del sol le sonreía a la castaña de manera algo macabra.

-Baila para mí- le dijo con voz ronca.

-¿y quién te dice que puedes obligarme?- le respondió ella.

Perdiste nuestra apuesta ¿o me equivoco?

Ella se sintió increíblemente enojada, odiaba que siempre Touya y Nadeshiko le hayan enseñado que un Kinomoto siempre cumplirá con su palabra, y ella desgraciadamente había perdido su apuesta y debía cumplir con lo acordado.

Empezó con unos cuantos sutiles movimientos de caderas, los cuales fueron tornándose cada vez un poquito más encantadores e hipnotizantes al verse a los ojos habían entrado en algún tipo de trance, el con movimientos delicados, para no romper la magia del momento fue sacándole las prendas de la parte superior del cuerpo, llevaba una de sus manos en dirección al pantalón de la castaña hasta que escucho un par de voces provenientes de la puerta.

-Mira Kero, ¡porno gratis!_-_ dijo el de peli negro al chico de cabellera dorada quien termino de abrir la puerta para ver delante suyo a la castaña y a su amigo en una pose comprometedora.

-¡Hijos de p….!- Syaoran no pudo terminar la frase, su expresión quedo en blanco cuando vio llegar a un par de mujeres para ver el porqué de los gritos.

-s..se…ñora Ieran, M..Mei- logro articular las palabras una Sakura con la cara más roja que un tomate maduro.

Al ver la situación en la que estaban metidos Eriol y Kerberos se disculparon con un "_-con permiso-"_ saliendo del lugar libres de cualquier reprimenda.

-menudos pendejos- dijo en voz baja Syaoran viendo como les habían interrumpido, y aun mejor habían llamado la atención de su madre y su hermana.

Con movimientos algo bruscos, el castaño dejo a Sakura a un lado de la cama, se puso cualquier prenda que encontraba en su camino y salió de la habitación sin dar explicación alguna, así dejando a Ieran y Sakura solas en su cuarto.

_-Me las pagaras, imbécil-_ pensó la castaña con cuidado de que la hermosa mujer no la escuche, al terminar lo dicho la mujer le dio una amable sonrisa.

-¿Quisieras tomar algo conmigo?- le pidió con una amable voz, en respuesta asintió con alegría, esa mujer de una u otra forma le hacía recordar a su madre.

Se paro felizmente y a pasos rápidos fue hasta quedar al lado de la mujer, se pregunto por qué Ieran no se había movido ni un centímetro y le sonreía de una manera tan grácil.

-Sakura creo que olvidas un pequeño detalle- le señalo su torso y lo entendió todo, aun seguía semidesnuda, la sangre se le subió a la cara y algo atolondrada fue a buscar sus prendas.

De algo estaba segura, Syaoran se las vería con ella.

.

_-¿y qué me dices sobre ti?-_ continúo conversando Ieran.

Antes de responder tomo un trago de su caliente _té –Bueno no tengo mucho que decirle, nací en Tomoeda, y me quede viviendo aquí-_

_-y ¿vives con tus padres, o quizás tienes hermanos?- _siguió diciendo Ieran

Fueron unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales sus ojos parecieron perder vida y brillo, y sin haber escuchado su respuesta ya sabía que no había sido bueno preguntarle eso.

_-Sakura, no es necesario que me respondas…-_

_No, es problema hacerlo, mi padre falleció cuando yo era pequeña, mi hermano se fue a vivir fuera del país con su prometida, y mi madre, mi madre…._

Sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, y el nudo en la garganta se le hizo increíblemente molesto, aun así se aclaro la garganta para continuar hablando.

_-mi madre, falleció hace unas semanas-_ finalizo diciendo con la voz más quebradiza de lo que hubiese deseado.

Seguía con la cabeza gacha, por lo tanto no supo cuando Ieran se había parado, solo sintió un par de delgados brazos rodeándola.

_-no es necesario que guardes tu tristeza solo para ti, te haces daño-_ le dijo.

Por un momento en su vida, no se privo de hacerle ver a alguien más su dolor y lloro cuanto le dieron sus ojos, al terminar lo hecho levanto la cabeza y vio los ojos de la mujer que al igual que los de ella estaban llenos de lagrimas, se pregunto el porqué, pero no le hizo saber sobre su curiosidad.

_-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señora Ieran-_

_-Gracias por la tuya-_ le respondió

_-Querida, si me disculpas debo ir a hacer un par de llamadas, siéntete como en tu casa-_ dijo Ieran dándole un suave beso en la frente, y con ese gesto ella supo que tenía a alguien en quien confiar.

Sintió que una extraña paz la rodeaba, y a pasos lentos fue acercándose al inmenso patio, dejo que su vista se acostumbre al brillo del exterior y se dedico a ver los detalles del lugar, un patio lleno de arboles de cerezo y adornado con algunas rosas blancas que llevaban a un sendero en el cual había una pequeña banca de madera.

Iba caminando hasta aquella banca, pero se percato de la presencia de cierto castaño quien estaba apoyado en uno de los arboles, con una expresión apacible y como no fumando un cigarrillo de quien sabe que.

Recordó como la había dejado sola en la incómoda situación de hace un par de horas y se acerco hacia él.

-¡De esta no te salvas Syaoran Li!- le grito dirigiéndose al lugar en el cual estaba cómodamente sentado, el por su parte al escuchar semejante grito vio en su dirección, y podía jurar que cada paso que ella daba acercados a él dejaba abollada una parte del suelo.

Ella se agacho para quedar a su altura, y lo tomo por el cuello de su chaqueta azul -¡cómo te atreves a dejarme sola con tu madre en un momento tan vergonzoso…..!- iba a continuar con el gran discurso de groserías que tenía bien preparadas para él, pero paro al sentir varias gotas mojándole la cara dejo de hablar.

Miro al cielo, y sonrió contenta. Ella amaba cuando llovía mientras el sol alumbraba el lugar sentía que era algo mágico y le traía hermosos recuerdos, -¡mira, está lloviendo!- le dijo al castaño quien la miraba algo sorprendido.

En pocos minutos la lluvia fue aumentando, hasta parecer una tibia ducha.

_-¡ven conmigo!-_ le dijo ella tomándole mano para pararse, en pocos segundos ambos se encontraban bajo la lluvia corriendo como un par de locos.

Ella soltó la mano de su acompañante para dar vueltas en el lugar como una pequeña niña, y el sintió un extraño vacio y una terrible falta de calor en cuanto ella lo hizo, pero ella no debería enterarse de eso.

Ver jugar como una niña a una mujer de dieciocho años que llevaba puesta la ropa más sexy que hasta ahora había visto era simplemente algo indescriptible, rio mentalmente

_-Sakura eres una jodida bipolar, hace unos momentos querías asesinarme, y ahora juegas como niña, quien te entendería-._

Camino en su dirección y actuó como un autómata al llegar a su lado interrumpió sus vueltas, para tomarla por la cintura, elevarla y hacerle dar vueltas como hace unos segundos ella hacía, ella solo levanto las manos, con esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

No sabían cuanto tiempo estaban ahí pero al bajarla de sus brazos, entro en cuenta de que ya no llovía con la misma intensidad, la miro a los ojos y ella se apresuro a darle un casto beso en los labios, se alejo de él y entro a su casa, después de todo el dar tantas vueltas la había mareado demasiado y tenía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.

De lo que ninguno de los dos se entero, fue que desde una de las tantas ventanas del lugar la bella mujer de cabellos negros acompañada con su bella hija había visto todo el espectáculo.

_-madre, ¿crees que se cumpla lo que dijo el oráculo?-_ pregunto la chica de ojos escarlata.

_-Eso solo lo dirá el tiempo_- le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_**¡Mini-Adelanto!**_

_Escuchó como tocaron el timbre un par de veces, ¿Quién sería a esta hora? Se preguntó, ya que era horario de clases y ningún conocido la iría a ver._

_Bajo las escaleras a paso lento, y volvió a escuchar el timbre._

_-¿¡quien jode!?- grito molesta por el sonido retumbando en su cabeza_

_En cuanto abrió la puerta sintió un par de delgados brazos rodearla y un fuerte olor a flores filtrarse por su nariz._

_-¡Sakura-chan!- escucho que la llamaba la aguda voz._

_-¿Quién eres? – pregunto fastidiada._

_._._._._._._._._

_-¿Sy...Syaoran?- balbuceo, sintió el labio inferior temblarle, _

_-¿¡Que mierdas haces aquí Sakura!?- le grito sin piedad alguna_

_._._._._._._._._

_Bueno, hasta ahí lo dejo: D! lamento que el capitulo no esté tan interesante, pero les prometo que el fic irá mejorando mediante vaya avanzando, solo denme la oportunidad people TT_TT! Jajaja dejo mis lamentos de lado para disculparme nuevamente por la tardanza, lamento si ven HORRORES ortográficos, o algo mal escrito a veces se me va__, espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poquito :"I, ya saben criticas (constructivas), tomatazos, palazos, opiniones y demás a través de un review se les agradece en demasía __, también les agradezco la visita, el fav y demás, las adoro *o*, tengan un feliz "fin del mundo y navidad" XD _

_Atte. Noo-sama_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, hola, ¡holaaaa! Volví después de siglos :'D, lamento la tardanza con la actualización lamentablemente me disloque la rotula en año nuevo (precisamente cinco minutos antes de que sea 2013 XD) y pues de ahí hasta ahora recién he podido moverme (con ayuda de un yeso y muletas D:), jajaja fue todo un lio, pero ok no vine para hablar de mí, solo a disculparme por la tardanza u_u, ahora sí que cumplo la actualización cada dos o tres días :'D, por último, como siempre les aclaro letra cursiva= la conversación se da telepáticamente, o son pensamientos por otro lado, utilizo puntos para separar las escenas, un punto=un tiempo después en el mismo lugar, dos puntos=cambio de escenario, puede que sean los mismos u otros personajes, gracias gente hermosa por su comprensión, espero que les agrade el capitulo sin mucho más que decir (por ahora) ¡a leer!_

_**The fallen**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Se había quedado en su casa al sentir un leve malestar y planeaba dormir cuanto le den los ojos, pero había olvidado llevar su helado de chocolate, si no comía ese helado antes de dormir simplemente no lo lograba, fue hasta la cocina y tomo el enorme pocillo entre manos, antes de poder hacer algo más escucho como tocaron el timbre un par de veces, ¿Quién sería a esta hora? se preguntó, ya que era horario de clases y ningún conocido la iría a ver.

Bajo las escaleras a paso lento, y volvió a escuchar el timbre.

-¿Quién jode?- grito molesta por el sonido retumbando en su cabeza

En cuanto abrió la puerta sintió un par de delgados brazos rodearla y un fuerte olor a flores filtrarse por su nariz.

-¡Sakura-chan!- escucho que la llamaban.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto algo fastidiada, lo único que le faltaba era que una desconocida vaya hasta su casa a invadir su espacio personal.

-¡Soy tu prima Tomoyo Daidouji!- le respondió la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En ese momento la castaña recordó que había llamado hace unos días a su tía y a ella, pero no había respondido.

-y ¿Qué quieres?- le respondió la castaña.

-¿no te dijo mi madre?, ¡vengo a vivir contigo!- dijo chillando emocionada.

-¡¿qué?!- no, no, ¡no! Yo estoy bien viviendo sola, muchas gracias por querer hacerme compañía pero lamento decirte que no la necesito, decía la ojiverde empujando a la chica de largos cabellos hacia la calle.

.

Tomo otro sorbo de su taza y la dejo de lado para volver a ver a la chica que tenía en frente suyo, ojos de un extraño color que por momentos parecía ser azul y por otros violeta, cabello negro y ondulado, piel de porcelana, rostro de muñeca, llevaba puesta ropa algo extravagante, y como antes había sentido desprendía un fuerte olor a flores, gracias a los colores de su aura pudo deducir que era una persona buena y optimista, aunque no pura del todo, en todos los aspectos imaginables parecía ser buena candidata para convivir con ella, pero aun así no le gustaba la compañía.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- le pregunto Sakura mirándola a los ojos.

-Mi madre, Sonomi me dijo que vivías en Tomoeda, lo demás fue pan comido- le respondió sonriendo gentilmente.

-Y dime Daidouji, ¿porque quieres vivir conmigo?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Mi madre me dijo, que tía Nadeshiko le había dado a entender que si pasaba algo, yo debía estar a tu lado, y ¡heme aquí!- dijo aún más contenta que hace unos segundos.

-Y que te ¿conto tu madre sobre mí?-siguió preguntando la castaña.

-Bueno me dijo que eres un amor de persona, siempre sonriendo ah sí y que siempre llevabas puesto un lindo vestidito de color rosado, aunque veo que por la última parte cambiaste – en ese momento la amatista se paró de un salto, a pasos lentos se dirigió hacia la castaña, quien se puso en pose de defensa, a la fuerza Tomoyo hizo que se parara, y se alejó unos pasos para poder analizar la figura de Sakura.

-Eres alta, tienes un abdomen plano, tu cintura es diminuta, estas bien proporcionada – dijo esto último mirando su escote y su trasero, -y vaya que sabes vestirte, me parece que podría hacerte unas cuantas blusas, y pantalones ¡hasta chaquetas!- por unos momentos la castaña creyó haber visto sus ojos brillar como si fuesen un par de estrellas, la miro como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma, la chica que tenía en frente era demasiado extraña.

.

.

_-Me llamo Ai-_, dijo Eriol, por su parte Syaoran se tensó al escuchar ese nombre, al ver que el castaño no respondía, Kero hablo _-¿Y qué te dijo?-_

_-me dijo que Kenji fue a buscar a Sora, y le aviso lo que le hicimos la anterior vez-_ respondió el oji-azul con un deje de preocupación en la voz

En ese momento Syaoran golpeo la mesa con uno de sus puños _–veremos que hace el muy hijo de perra, cuando acabemos con el- _les dijo el castaño sumamente enojado saliendo por la puerta trasera del lugar.

_-Creo que esta vez será difícil contenerlo-_ dijo Kerberos preocupado

_-Veamos que sucede- _le respondió el de cabellos negros.

.

.

Por alguna extraña razón, ella amaba las noches, le gustaba esa sensación de la brisa fresca, la poca gente y sobre todo el cielo estrellado, para ella sonaba algo cursi, pero no muchos deberían enterarse de eso ¿verdad?

Ella caminaba sin miedo por cualquier lugar de la ciudad, su madre que se había enterado sobre ese "mal" hábito le había comentado que debía cuidarse, ya que nunca faltan los pandilleros, o todas esas personas que te harían una infinidad de cosas al encontrarte sola en la calle, eso nunca le importo simplemente porque se sentía segura al caminar sola.

"_Si quieres pasear de noche usa el auto"_ le decía siempre su madre, ella solamente lo veía como un gran gasto extra, por lo tanto no utilizaba mucho el auto, detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar algunos quejidos, y de un momento al otro palabras viniendo desde un callejón cercano.

La curiosidad le gano, por lo tanto se acercó aún más al callejón del cual provenían tantos quejidos.

"_Te dijimos que no hables más con ella, que no la busques y ¿Qué haces? Vas a buscarla para acusarnos pedazo de mierda, te atreves a dirigirle la palabra de nuevo y lo que te estamos haciendo ahora no será nada en comparación a lo que te haremos luego"._

Antes de que el hombre le golpeara nuevamente el rostro el chico que estaba desparramado en el suelo uno de sus secuaces le dio un par de codazos indicándole que vea detrás del bote de basura en el cual ella se encontraba escondida, por un momento sitio como su corazón dejaba de latir, el que tomaba al chico entre manos subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos, le dio un último golpe al chico, lo dejo noqueado y tiro su cuerpo a un charco aunque poco le importo.

Fue suficiente ver su forma de andar y su hermoso cabello alborotado para saber quién era

-¿Sy…..Syaoran?- balbuceo, sintió el labio inferior temblarle

-¿¡Que mierdas haces aquí Sakura!?- le grito sin piedad alguna

Al verse en tal situación no pudo hablar, y no es que fuese una persona miedosa, había dejado de serlo hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca espero verse en una situación parecida, haciendo trabajar su cerebro a cien por segundo lo más que pudo hacer fue pararse sacudir su ropa y mirar a los ojos del ámbar que la miraba molesto se dio la vuelta para irse a caminar a cualquier otro lugar, estar ahí la tenía confundida, al haber caminado dos pasos sintió una mano tomarla por la muñeca, y apresarla contra una de las paredes cercanas.

_-no pensaras decirle esto a nadie-_ le dijo en un tono algo amenazador

_-recuerda, me importa un carajo tu vida-_ respondió ella con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

Le llevo un par de minutos para zafarse del agarre de Syaoran, ya le había quitado las ganas de caminar y tan solo eran las doce y cinco, se sintió enojada y se apresuró a llegar a su casa no le había agradado para nada que Syaoran pensase que ella es una chismosa, de las que ella tanto odia.

-Esta vez la hiciste enojar- le dijo Eriol mirando el camino por el cual la castaña se había ido

-me importa poco- le respondió el aludido, -solo espero que esa chiquilla no se meta a donde no le llaman- termino diciendo el castaño saliendo del lugar, necesitaba descansar un poco.

.

.

Ese día se había despertado de mal humor, el haber tenido un encuentro de ese tipo con el ámbar no le había agradado en lo más mínimo, y no estaba dispuesta a ir a el instituto pero recordó que si no lo hacía podrían expulsarla y ese era un lujo que no se podía dar.

Bajo las escaleras de su casa, y sintió un leve olor a tocino proviniendo desde la cocina, sin pensar ni un solo segundo se dejó llevar por el exquisito olor, y al entrar a la cocina se vio en un extraño cuadro.

Una chica de cabello alborotado y largo, vestida con tan solo una pequeña tanga de encaje negro, bailaba en frente de la sartén

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunto la castaña

La azabache se dio media vuelta y la vio a los ojos -¿Qué dices?- pregunto elevando la voz

Así la castaña noto como el celular de la joven se encontraba estratégicamente acomodado detrás de la fina lencería de la azabache, al subir la mirada solo pudo ordenarle fastidiada una cosa

-ve a vestirte-

.

Las clases había pasado sin ningún problema, lo único que no le había agradado fue que al estar con la amatista, había llamado más la atención de lo usual su único consuelo fue saber que Syaoran no se había presentado a las clases de ese día, no tenía ánimos de verlo.

Al salir del instituto, la azabache le había rogado para ir al centro comercial le dijo que debía comprar telas y demás, no entendió los porqués pero de todas formas la acompaño, le gustaba caminar.

Ya tenía aproximadamente veinte bolsas de distintas telas en total, y seguía en la segunda tienda del centro comercial, sabía que haber acompañado a Daidouji no era para nada una buena idea, pero ahí estaba siendo utilizada como el cargador de una chica que apenas conocía, y en ese momento entro en cuenta ¡de que no iba a cargar esas jodidas bolsas!, lentamente salió hasta el pasillo más cercano y se deshizo de las bolsas que tenía en manos, ya estaba a punto de salir del lugar pero la alerto un chillido que venía desde la tienda de la cual acababa de salir.

-¡Sakura-chan, ¿qué crees que haces?!-

Como reflejo sus hombros se encogieron y dio media vuelta para ver a la azabache, quien en ese momento la miraba furiosa.

"_Kami si me escuchas envía una salvación"_ rogo la castaña porque la mirada de la amatista le había dado un escalofrió hasta la medula, y como si Kami la hubiese escuchado, sintió que alguien le hablaba – ¡Sakura! Qué bueno es encontrarte, mi madre quería que la visites a nuestra casa, porque quiere comentarte ciertas cosas- le dijo la voz de alguien a quien inmediatamente reconoció como Mei Ling.

"_gracias Kami"_ fueron los únicos pensamientos que la castaña tuvo.

.

.

Dicen que Dios ve todo lo que hacemos, incluso sabe lo que pensamos y por esa misma razón Sakura pensaba que ese señor no le tenía ni un poco de afecto, en su momento la llegada de Mei Ling le había parecido una maravillosa idea de rescate para no lidiar con la mirada asesina de Daidouji, pero prefería lidiar con ella antes de verse en frente de la mortal mirada de cierto castaño, que en ese momento se posaba en su delicada figura, justamente en ese momento la amatista había decidido acompañar a la escarlata a quien sabe dónde, y la señora Ieran no aparecía por ninguna parte.

_-¿y porque estás aquí Cerecito?-_ dijo Syaoran con un tono que marcaba reproche.

_-si te lo preguntas, no tiene nada que ver contigo, esto es entre la señora Ieran y yo- _respondió Sakura molesta

Afortunadamente en ese preciso momento hizo acto de presencia la elegante mujer, quien recibió con una gentil sonrisa y un saludo afectuoso a la castaña, ambas fueron a la oficina de la aludida, dejando atrás a un Syaoran confundido.

.

La castaña miraba completamente sorprendida a Ieran -no sabía que podíamos hacer todo eso- dijo apenas pudiendo articular la frase

-podemos hacer eso y mucho más- le dijo Ieran sonriendo ante el rostro de estupefacción de la jade.

-y que dices ¿aceptas?- pregunto la mujer de largos cabellos negros.

-sería un honor- respondió la castaña

-en ese caso Mei Ling será tu nueva maestra- le dijo Ieran terminando la conversación

.

.

Caminaba tranquila por el patio del instituto, gracias al cielo Daidouji había ido a buscar algún taller para unirse y tenía todo el descanso para ella sola, o eso creía, en cuestión de minutos sintió tres bien conocidas presencias acercarse a ella.

Vio como Syaoran se sentaba en una banca que quedaba no muy lejos de ella, gesto que le dolió un poco de cierta forma, pero lo oculto brindándole una amistosa sonrisa a los recién llegados.

-_Hola muñeca, ¿como estas?-_ le pregunto Kero dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-_perfectamente Ke-ri-to-_ le respondió en un tono meloso la castaña

_-Princesa, ¿sigues enojada con ese diablillo?, si es así dímelo y le voy a pegar una patada en el culo-_ le dijo Eriol besando delicadamente la mano de la oji verde

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la frase dicha del peli negro, _-no-_ respondió tranquila, viendo en dirección al castaño.

_-El tampoco-_ dijeron los dos al unisonó.

_-¿Cómo lo saben?-_ les pregunto la castaña

_-Simplemente Kero y yo le dijimos que sería imposible que dijeras algo ¿no es así Kero?- _continuo diciendo el oji azul, la respuesta que obtuvo del peli dorado fue un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

_-Claro que no lo haría, pero ese jodido señor cree que si-_ respondió ella mirando a los chicos que tenía en frente

_-vaya que es un cascarrabias, pero ¿Qué haríamos sin nuestro Syao?- _dijo Eriol, haciendo reír a los presentes, tras unas cuantas bromas los chicos se fueron, dejando atrás de ellos a una castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al haberse ido de su lado vio como los tres se iban caminando a pasos ni lentos ni rápidos, haciendo suspirar a cualquier chica que pudiera llegar a verlos, le dio una última mirada a las tres distintas cabelleras de los chicos, las cabelleras dorada y azabache levantaron sus brazos, así mostrando con sus manos una señal de aprobación, no supo el porqué pero suspiro levemente, con ese gesto sabía que ya todo estaba bien entre el castaño y ella

.

_**¡Mini adelantos!**_

_Antes de poder dar un paso sintió una grande mano rodear su muñeca derecha y llevarla al lugar del que acababa de salir._

_-Sakura ¿Quién era ese sujeto?- le pregunto una áspera voz_

_._._._._._._._._._._

_Un hombre de gentil apariencia y cabellos blancos me miraba sorprendido desde el lugar en el cual se encontraba sentado._

_-Lo….si..siento, m…e co..confun…di de cu..cuarto- logro mascullar_

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_Antes de poder hacer un comentario más, vio como los hombros de Syaoran se tensaban, paso una mano por su alborotado cabello y camino torpemente hasta encontrarse con Sakura y Kerberos, quien en ese momento le ponía algún tipo de crema en las piernas a la ojiverde._

_"Vaya Syaoran, no sabes en el lió en el que están involucrados" _

_._

_Por ahora ahí lo dejo :D, ¿Qué será lo que Mei le enseñara a Sakura? Bueno eso los averiguaran mediante avancen los capítulos ;) les prometo que de ahora en adelante si o si cada tres días les publicare la continuación, ya que ya me puedo mover (¡^o^!) en fin, para las personas que siguen "Tangled" mañana la publicación del ultimo capitulo, y dependiendo de sus opiniones haría un epilogo u otras cosillas que les comento en la respectiva historia, muchas gracias por leerme y darme un review, las amo._

_Deseándoles un bellísimo año nuevo ¡se despide! Noo-sama._


	6. Chapter 6

_Del anterior capítulo:_

_-¡Sakura-chan!- escucho que la llamaban._

_-¿Quién eres? – pregunto algo fastidiada, lo único que le faltaba era que una desconocida vaya hasta su casa a invadir su espacio personal._

_-¡Soy tu prima Tomoyo Daidouji!- le respondió la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_._

_La castaña miraba completamente sorprendida a Ieran -no sabía que podíamos hacer todo eso- dijo apenas pudiendo articular la frase_

_-podemos hacer eso y mucho más- le dijo Ieran sonriendo ante el rostro de estupefacción de la jade._

_-y que dices ¿aceptas?- pregunto la mujer de largos cabellos negros._

_-sería un honor- respondió la castaña_

_-en ese caso Mei Ling será tu nueva maestra- le dijo Ieran terminando la conversación_

_._

_Al haberse ido de su lado vio como los tres se iban caminando a pasos ni lentos ni rápidos, haciendo suspirar a cualquier chica que pudiera llegar a verlos, le dio una última mirada a las tres distintas cabelleras de los chicos, las cabelleras dorada y azabache levantaron sus brazos, así mostrando con sus manos una señal de aprobación, no supo por qué pero suspiro levemente, con ese gesto sabía que ya todo estaba bien entre el castaño y ella_

_**The fallen**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Algo distraída salió del aula que en ese momento se encontraba vacía, soltó la mano de su acompañante, y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Te veo luego Fay— fueron sus palabras de despedida, vio como el nombrado avanzo lo suficiente, y quiso ir hacia algún lugar, cualquiera en el cual no se encontrase con mucha gente.

Antes de poder dar un paso sintió una grande mano rodear su muñeca derecha y llevarla al lugar del que acababa de salir.

—Sakura ¿Quién era ese sujeto? — le pregunto una áspera voz

—No te importa, Syao respondió con un guiño la castaña

—Te aconsejo que te alejes de el dijo con una sonrisa ladina Syaoran, antes de esfumarse por completo del lugar.

—Imbécil mascullo Sakura, caminando lentamente a donde la llevaran sus pies.

Gracias al cielo sus pies la llevaron a ver la escena más graciosa que había presenciado en ese día.

Kerberos estaba al lado de Eriol, fingiendo hacer una voz femenina y mandándole besos imaginarios sacándole risas a Tomoyo, quien los miraba demasiado entretenida y sobándose el estómago de rato en rato.

Sakura llego para contagiarse de las sonrisas y el buen humor de sus amigos

—Oh Eriol, ¿Por qué no me das un besito? pregunto con ojos soñadores el rubio.

—Oh Kero, ¿por qué no me besas el culito? pregunto Eriol al parecer algo cansado de los comentarios de Kero, aun así sacándole una carcajada a los presentes y a el mismo.

— ¡Vaya! Y pensé que esos tratos nos los guardábamos para la habitación termino diciendo con un guiño Kerberos, ya que se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por nadie más y nadie menos que Syaoran.

El nombrado puso ambas manos en los hombros de los dos chicos

— "_Son Ai y Sora"_ les dijo intentando parecer tranquilo. Ante esto sus dos amigos hicieron una leve señal de asentimiento con la cabeza, se despidieron de ambas féminas y se fueron por una ruta extraña. Antes de irse Syaoran vio directamente a Sakura.

—Hoy iremos a una de mis casas, lleva traje de baño dio media vuelta, pero pareció haber recordado algo.

—Daidouji, tú también estas invitada le dijo sonriéndole, para irse por el mismo camino que hace pocos segundos sus amigos habían tomado.

.

.

Ese día no había podido utilizar su amada motocicleta, ya que todos se encontraban dentro de un Toyota 4x4, en una trayectoria que los llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

— ¿Que tan lejos puede estar una casa de campo? se preguntaba cansada Sakura, por estar sentada en el mismo acolchado asiento aproximadamente por dos horas seguidas, sin mencionar la extraña sensación que sentía en la nuca. Era obvio que alguien la observaba, pero estando con el trasero aplanándose con cada segundo que pasaba, no tenía ganas de ver las orbes ámbares ni ningunas otras.

Durante el viaje extrañamente todos se encerraron dentro de su propia burbuja, pensando en alguna cosa que por el momento los mantenía calmados. El paisaje, también era una fuente de distracción, ya que no era normal ver tanta vegetación, definitivamente Sakura y Tomoyo estaban con las expectativas altas, ya que sería la primera vez que las dos visitasen una casa de ese estilo.

— "Ya llegamos" fueron las palabras que definitivamente hicieron que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en sus rosados labios, en cuanto salieron del auto sintió grandes deseos de besar el suelo, pero claro no lo haría. Por razones obvias.

Al verse fuera por completo, repararon en la casona que tenían en frente, y no estaban impresionadas por el tamaño de la casa en sí, tan solo se sorprendían por el tamaño de la propiedad, decir que parecía caber un pueblo allí dentro no era una exageración, sin contar con que el ambiente era natural y hermoso. Era como ver una pequeña selva encerrada entre unas grandes murallas, y eso les gusto de sobre manera.

—Y bien, ¿planean quedarse ahí?- pregunto Syaoran con una sonrisa muy propia de él, cuando quisieron tomar sus pequeñas maletas entre manos, notaron que no estaban, al dirigir su mirada hacia el frente pudieron ver como dos personas cargaban con ese insignificante peso entre manos, de todas formas se vieron y sonrieron. Ese día prometía ser de lo más interesante.

Al verse dentro del hall todos quedaron inmóviles.

— ¿Qué haremos primero?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

En pocos minutos todos se habían repartido algunos "que haceres" para que el tiempo de las tareas sea menos y el divertirse sea más.

Eriol estaría a cargo de las bebidas.

Sakura y Tomoyo a cargo de los bocadillos.

Kero estaría a cargo de alistar lo necesario en el área de la piscina, y Syaoran…. Syaoran haría lo que se le venga en gana.

Al haber terminado sus tareas, se encontraban ya en la piscina, "los vicios" fueron lo primero en llegar a las manos de los jóvenes, cocteles especialmente preparados por Eriol, cigarrillos cortesía de Kero y alguna que otra cosa más que habían podido encontrar en sus maletas.

Cada persona tenía una copa y una botella, el reto del día era acabar con el contenido de esta, el que no lo hiciera hasta las tres de la tarde tendría una penitencia.

Ya habían tomado suficiente como para reír sin sentido alguno, y como era de esperarse no se la podían pasar tomando, sin hablar, sin hacer nada que resulte interesante.

— ¿Qué hacemos? pregunto Tomoyo sintiendo un leve sonrojo posarse en sus mejillas

—Juguemos "Strip poker" sugirió Eriol, mirando al vació, escucho unas cuantas risas como respuesta.

—No tenemos cartas dijo Sakura mirando divertida la expresión de sus amigos.

—Eso es lo de menos, respondió Kero y tomó entre manos un balón que se encontraba debajo de su silla y camino hasta meterse al agua, sin darse cuenta de que en ese momento, estaba vestido con el único jean que había llevado al lugar.

— ¡Mierda! exclamó no pudiendo evitar sonreír tontamente, no había llevado ropa para cambiarse.

Todos rieron al ver la graciosa mueca que hizo el peli-dorado. Por suerte en esos momentos casi todos levaban puesto su traje de baño.

—Sois una panda de imbéciles dijo en voz alta el ámbar, quien estando "en sus cuatro sentidos" fue arrastrado hasta la piscina en contra de su voluntad, no les importo el fuego que desprendía la mirada de Syaoran, solo querían empezar con el dichoso juego.

La cosa iba emocionante, para que las chicas no quedaran en "desventaja" decidieron que Kero iría a su equipo, fue una mala decisión por parte de los dos muchachos, que en esos momentos estaban a una prenda de la completa desnudez. Pero estando lejos de molestarlos, les divertía, podía bien ser el efecto de la media botella de delicioso whisky que hasta ahora habían ingerido, o tan solo podría ser los rostros que ponían sus víctimas al ser rápidamente despojadas de más y más prendas. En un principio les habían dado ventaja a ellas, para que se confiaran, pero ahora era gracioso ver sus rostros de pánico al verse cada vez más descubiertas.

En cuanto a Kero, no les interesaba mucho que digamos ver a su amigo desnudo, por lo tanto el seguía con una cantidad prudente de prendas, producto de las quejas de las féminas, quienes decían que era una injusticia no dejar participar a Kero en su por así decirlo diversión.

Al estar algo cansados de tanto juego, se dijeron que sería mejor salir de la piscina e ir por algo de comida de verdad, y claro verían que equipo había ganado el juego.

Fue una gran sorpresa que al haber salido del agua todos se encontraran desnudos, gracias al chapuzón, los efectos del alcohol habían disminuido un poco, haciendo que un leve rubor se pasara por sus mejillas, después de todo ver desnudo a tus mejores amigos, era algo que usualmente no se hacía, y era mejor no hacerlo, esa fue una de las pocas lecciones grupales que aprenderían ese día.

La peli-negra rió nerviosamente haciéndose de lado poco a poco, después de todo no tenía tanta confianza para estar así en frente de Sakura, aún menos de los tres chicos, ya que solo los conocía desde hace un par de semanas.

Posa la mirada de su cuerpo a los cuatro restantes, y va turnando su mirada ansiosamente de un lado al otro sin saber que hacer

—Tranquila, ni que te fueran a violar, dijo Sakura entrando como si nada por la puerta trasera de la casa, sin importarle que cuatro miradas en ese momento se dedicaran a analizar su figura. Tomoyo al parecer fue la primera en reaccionar ya que fue corriendo hasta su pequeño maletín, y con el cuidado que la castaña no tuvo lo utilizo para cubrir su trasero de aquellas miradas.

Sakura escuchó un chillido proviniendo de la boca de la chica que se encontraba detrás de ella.

—Deja de gritar- dijo algo asustada la castaña.

— ¡No puedo!- chilló nuevamente la oji-azul

—Tus tatuajes son los ¡más Kawai que he visto! Gritó nuevamente la azabache, sacando una cámara de algún recóndito lugar de su lindo bolso blanco para grabar el plano y algo bronceado vientre de Sakura el cual llevaba la frase "Carpe Diem", debajo de estas bellas letras se encontraba una rama de un cerezo, y siguiendo su recorrido se encontró con varias hojas de un lindo color rosado, tan propio de ellas, estas terminaban arriba de su cintura, haciendo una especie de enredadera.

Al haber grabado suficientes tomas de la bella obra de arte hecha en el tórax de la castaña, por fin volvió a poner la cámara dentro de ese lindo maletín que colgaba de su hombro.

—Eres extraña- dijo la oji-verde sintiendo un leve rubor al haber sido grabada de esa forma.

—Gracias respondió la azabache.

Sakura se llevó consigo el delicioso vaso de agua nuevamente hasta la zona de la piscina, debería aprovechar la energía que el sol brindaba a esa hora.

Ya tarareaba las melódicas rimas de la segunda canción que le ofrecía ese pequeño aparato cuya marca era una manzanita mordida, pero sintió que algo, o mejor dicho alguien se acomodaba a su lado.

Abrió un ojo para ver quién era, al hacerlo sonrió y se sacó ambos auriculares.

Los ojos grises de Kero la miraban con algo de diversión —me gustan tus tatuajes— dijo el atreviéndose a pasar las yemas de los dedos haciendo un recorrido sobre aquella delicada piel.

Ella cerró ambos ojos disfrutando de la delicada caricia.

"_te pareces tanto a Sora"_ pensó el con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, ella por su lado pudo visualizar claramente a una bella chica sonriente, con el cabello castaño claro, al igual que el suyo, la única diferencia que pudo ver fueron sus ojos, los de ella eran de un lindo color azul cielo.

— ¿Quién es Sora? — no pudo evitar preguntar, el abrió los ojos como platos y la vio de frente gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ella.

—es una….. Buena amiga— sentencio él con un gesto algo melancólico, en ese momento Sakura supo que había metido la pata, y decidió cambiar de tema por la primera cosa que se le viniera a la mente, afortunadamente vio el bloqueador solar cerca de ella.

.

.

— ¿Y qué piensas de Sakura? — pregunto curioso el oji-azul.

El ámbar paro por unos segundos su caminata_, ¿Qué pensaba sobre Sakura?, ¿era su amiga?, ¿era simplemente una conocida? O ¿tan solo la consideraba su esclava sexual?_

Estaba a punto de formular una respuesta cualquiera, pero recordó que Eriol podía saber incluso lo que pensaba en cuanto lo hacía, claro si es que el no tuviese cuidado, y en ese momento le había importado un rábano hacer que sus pensamientos fuesen "privados"

Por su parte el peli-negro ya tenía una respuesta bien planeada, lamentablemente antes de poder hacer un comentario más, vio como los hombros de Syaoran se tensaban, paso una mano por su alborotado cabello y camino con aires de poco interés hasta encontrarse con Sakura y Kerberos, quien en ese momento le ponía algún tipo de crema en las piernas a la ojiverde.

"_Vaya Syaoran, no sabes en el lio en el que están involucrados" _pensó el oji-azul haciendo una leve mueca.

Quedo inmóvil pensando en cómo disfrutaría reír de los obvios celos de Syaoran sobre Sakura, pero sentía unos deseos profundos de hablar con cierta oji-azul que en ese momento se encontraba merodeando por la propiedad.

Como pudo aferro aún más aquella toalla a sus estrechas caderas y fue en busca de aquella chica, le pareció extraño no encontrarla dentro de la mansión, por lo tanto decidió ver si estaba cerca del estanque, y como era de esperarse la encontró allí.

Solitaria y sentada sobre la fuente, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano, recordando cosas que él no quería ver.

Sonrió de forma algo lejana y triste, pero aun así se acercó a ella, con pasos lentos, como si él se tratara del lobo feroz, acechando a su presa para pronto llegar e incrustarle los colmillos en cuanto bajase la guardia.

Por fin estando cerca de ella, analizo su expresión unos cuantos segundos, se veía calmada pero él podía reconocer claramente que ella estaba triste, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba un poco al ver nuevamente esa mirada ocupar esos bellos ojos femeninos.

Intento con todas sus fuerzas recuperar el ánimo, y le dedico una sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes

—Hola— dijo el intentando sonar alegre.

Ella por su parte se hundió en las oscuras e hipnotizantes orbes que tenía en frente, estaban solos esos momentos y sentía como los ojos comenzaban a escocerle, sintió que si en esos momentos hablase su voz saldría quebrada, y no quería para nada ser así de nuevo, solo pudo hacer un intento de sonrisa.

Él pudo notar claramente como ella tenía ganas de llorar, y sin ser demasiado dramático, el tenia las mismas ganas que ella, solo que no lo demostraría, seria fuerte por ambos ya no fallaría. Trayendo algunas imágenes a su mente pudo recordar una en particular, y se acercó lentamente a ella. Por un momento Tomoyo creyó que el la besaría y se sintió feliz, espero la sutil caricia llegar, pero nunca sintió nada posarse sobre sus labios.

Algo asustada abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con que él estaba a tan solo a unos centímetros de su rostro, pudo ver como el lentamente se acercaba a ella, y lentamente en un gesto demasiado tierno hizo que las puntas e sus narices se rozaran, y movió lentamente su cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

Al enderezarse nuevamente él pudo notar como los ojos violetas de Tomoyo parecían recobrar algo de brillo.

—Lo recordaste— afirmo ella con voz soñadora

El movió la cabeza en signo de afirmación, "nunca lo olvidaría" pensó aún más tranquilo de lo que había estado antes.

En ese preciso momento solo le quedaba cerciorarse de una pequeña duda que lo había estado atacando desde que ella se había esfumado, dio un largo paso así quedando justo frente a ella, cuando por fin sintió como la suave brisa recorría todo su cuerpo, vio hacia abajo fingiendo a la perfección una mueca de sorpresa, dirigió la mirada hacia el rostro de Tomoyo, quien lo miraba sonrojada.

Escuchó un leve gritito salir de aquellos delgados labios —de…debo irme— le dijo empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás, el simplemente se quedó tal y como estaba, viendo como la delgada figura de Tomoyo desaparecía detrás de las puertas de esa casa.

"_Es virgen"_ pensó sonriendo de manera melancólica.

.

.

La noche había sido mucho más tranquila de lo que había prometido ser, apenas si habían tomado unas cuantas copas más y apenas habían podido bailar unas cuantas canciones, ya que todos parecían estar un poco más cansados de lo usual.

Era aproximadamente la una de la madrugada y Sakura se dispuso a darle "un pequeño presente" a Syaoran quien ese día se había comportado de una linda manera con ella, por eso se encontraba vestida con un lindo traje de enfermera que se veía perfecto según ella.

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Estaba segura de que el ámbar era el único durmiendo en el primer piso del lugar, por lo tanto abrí la primera puerta que vi, sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de asco, al sentir un olor a humedad cerré la puerta con algo de fuerza, y me moví esperando ver la siguiente puerta pronto.

En cuanto la abrí, supe que era demasiado obvio que el dormía allí dentro, ya que una cama grande y al parecer cómoda estaba ocupada por un bulto que estaba tapado hasta la cabeza.

A pasos lentos fui hasta quedar al lado de la cama, con suma delicadeza me saque la bata hasta ese momento cubría por completo el traje de enfermera que había llevado, precisamente para ese encuentro, cuidadosamente me recuesto al lado suyo, y con una mano lo sacudo un poco de su lugar, haciendo que reaccionase, y de un tirón se sentara para ponerse sus lentes y verme.

Al subir la mirada para mí fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme con que un hombre de gentil apariencia y cabellos blancos me miraba sorprendido.

Sentí mis orejas más calientes que nunca.

—Lo….si..siento, m…e co..confun…di de cu..cuarto— logre mascullar, antes de salir corriendo de aquella habitación, veo hacia los costados y me encuentro con que ese piso contaba como un "lobby" y siempre tenía que haber buscado en el mismo piso en el que yo debía dormir _"tonta y mil veces tonta" _me reprocho mentalmente recordando la mirada de aquel hombre. Corriendo y por poco cayendo sobre mi preciosa nariz en el recorrido, entro a una de las habitaciones, esperando no haber equivocado de nuevo y no puedo hacer nada más que suspirar de alivio al verlo cómodamente recostado sobre su cama.

Algunos tenues brillos provenientes de la luna se colaban por la ventana, estos le llegaban al cabello y ciertos lugares de su cuerpo haciéndolo parecer a un ángel de aquellas antiguas pinturas que solía ver al ir a los museos de arte. Sacudo la cabeza de un lado al otro ¿Qué clase de cosas estaba pensando?, nuevamente retomo el camino que hace un momento había trazado.

A pasos lentos voy acortando la distancia entre nosotros, no pudiendo interrumpir su descanso me hago espacio a su lado y me acuesto cara a cara con él, dándome el trabajo de poner una de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, solo para sentir un poco de calor…. Si solo para eso.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con que él también los tenia abiertos

— _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-_

—_Desde que llegaste, media hora-_

— _¿Y hace cuánto tiempo estas despierto?-_

—L_o suficiente como para saber que me llamaste "ángel"- dijo Syaoran _sonriéndome manera burlona.  
Sentí un rubor en las mejillas—te odio— le dije entre risas.

—Y yo a ti— dijo acercándose más a mí, abrazándome de una manera posesiva, y yo no podría sentirme más a gusto, esa noche no sería como yo esperaba que fuera y por una u otra razón eso me alegraba.

.

.

—Sora, ¿cuánto tiempo más planean seguir con esto?— preguntó triste una niña de lindos cabellos dorados.

—No lo sé Ai— respondía algo cansada la chica de los hipnotizantes ojos celestes.

— ¿Te parece justo? — preguntó nuevamente Ai

—No— respondió cortante Sora, sentía cálidas lágrimas salir de sus ojos, para inmediatamente enfriarse y caer como fría gotas casi congeladas.

—Deberías dejar que el siga con su camino— dijo notablemente triste la niña que miraba a Sora desde la puerta.

—Lo sé— respondió con la voz completamente quebrada la de los cabellos castaños.

Con la mirada más triste de lo usual Ai miro a su hermana, desde que se habían enterado que el castaño salía con una chica los pocos ánimos que Sora tenía habían decaído por completo

—Buenas noches, Sora— se despidió Ai sintiendo el dolor de su hermana como si fuese en carme propia, ser una receptora no era una de las cualidades que en ese momento mas agradecía.

Solo estaba segura de una cosa.

Ella averiguaría a toda costa quien era es chica, no descansaría en paz hasta saber que tramaba.

"_y si hubiese la más mínima posibilidad de….."_ se golpeó la frente por ese tonto pensamiento, de todas formas, era algo que le debía a su hermana y movería mar cielo y tierra para cumplir con el deber que tenía en esos momentos.

.

.

Lentamente Abrió los ojos al sentir una leve brisa erizarle los vellos de las piernas. Miro hacia un costado, lugar del que provenía una reconfortante sensación de calor y se encontró con una desordenada cabellera castaña

— ¿Qué haré contigo Sakura? Se preguntó él, frotándose los ojos con la única mano libre que tenía a su disposición, sabía que debía alejarse de ella por su bien, tenían que alejarse para verse fuera de cualquier situación fuera de esa extraña relación que ambos tenían. Pero era extraño pensar que ya no estaría cerca de esa chica, ya habían convivido demasiado tiempo juntos, para ser más precisos dos meses ¿Qué podría hacer para distanciarse de ella sin sentir su ausencia?

—No…. No lo hagas….. Balbuceó aun dormida la oji-verde, el ámbar solo sonrió.

—No sé si pueda con esto.. Una vez más. Le dijo a ella, besando suavemente su frente, para por fin verse fuera de esa habitación.

Rondaba por los pasillos de su casa, esperando ver alguna escena divertida, se dio el trabajo de abrir algunas puertas para ver si encontraba algo interesante. Pero nunca espero ver a la casta Daidouji salir de la habitación en la que había dormido su amigo.

Sus largos cabellos estaban desordenados, su ropa estaba fuera de lugar, pero sobre todo pudo notar ese sonrojo al verse saliendo de la escena del crimen, él pensó que sería el momento perfecto para ir a causar algo de desorden.

Lentamente fue caminando hasta encontrarse en frente de Daidouji, y fue una gran sorpresa saber que la chica tenía unas defensas de hierro, ni con el más grande esfuerzo matutino que logro hacer, no pudo saber ni una palabra de lo que en esos momentos pasaba por aquella mente.

—Buenos días Saludó la femenina voz, y sin esperar una respuesta se fue caminando lentamente, el supuso que sería para asearse o algo parecido.

Al entrar por la puerta se encontró con el peli-negro, recostado sobre su cama, y con una sonrisa que solo sus conocidos podrían reconocer.

—La vi salir de tu cuarto, menciono Syaoran, preparando su afilada lengua para molestar a su amigo.

—Ni pienses juntar la palabra sexo y Tomoyo en la misma oración.

Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo Syaoran se quedó sin comentario alguno, era usual que él y Eriol hagan ese tipo de bromas, ¡ni Sakura se había salvado!

Frunció el ceño, y en ese momento el oji-azul sabía que no saldría de ese lugar sin dar algún tipo de explicación, sonaba algo extraño pero así era.

Ellos no tenían y no podían tener ningún tipo de secretos.

—Te diré, finalmente acepto Eriol

—Llamaré a Kero. fue la última frase que se escuchó antes de encontrarse nuevamente solo.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¡Bueno! Para que no les den ganas de apedrearme o algo por el estilo diré porque tarde tanto esta vez._

_Gracias a un programa que descargue de internet aproximadamente hace tres semanas, tal vez un poco más me entro un virus, y me vi forzada a borrar todo archivo existente de mi maquina sin oportunidad a recuperar NADA, con eso más los problemas que tuve para buscar un fisioterapeuta por el problema que les mencione sobre mi rodilla no tuve tiempo de re-escribir los tres capítulos que tenía para subir. Lo siento. Ahora no podré prometer que mis actualizaciones sean pronto ya que estoy haciendo salidas diarias para mi recuperación, ¡agradezco su comprensión! _

_Pasando al tema de la historia, ¿tienen alguna teoría sobre quienes podrían ser Ai y Sora? Si es así coméntenme lo que piensan, me da curiosidad saber sus pensamientos ^.^ por ahora no les podré dar los mini-adelantos por lo que les dije :c, nuevamente, ¡mil disculpas por la tardanza! _

_Atte. Noo-sama_


End file.
